A Lost Child
by sunshineforever13
Summary: What happens when King and Maxwell are asked to solve a case that they are normally not solving? Will they be able to close this case, or will it do something more? Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Heys peeps!**

**So here's an idea that came to me when I read that TNT has not renewed my new fav tv show for a second season.. I am still enraged! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize...if i did then king and maxwell won't have been cancelled.**

Alyssa sat on the edge of the old smelly bed, thinking. Pondering the thought if she'd ever make it out of her alive. There was a little window in the small room that held her captive. She could most definitely fit out the window, but it was a good 12 feet off the ground. She tried jumping but she landed wrong on her ankle the third jump and now was to sit and ponder. The room was dimly lit from the small little window. _How do I get out of here?_ Alyssa thought._ I need to get out of here. Fast._

* * *

"No."

"Come on Michelle! Please? Its only an hour or two tops. Live a little!"

"Nope." Michelle, stubborn as always, stood her ground with her hands folded in front of her chest, shaking her head.

God. Why is she so stubborn? Its one concert.

"Michelle, come on. Please go with me so I don't look like a loner. I'll do whatever you want. Come on, you might even have fun." Sean said, not planning on letting Michelle win.

Michelle, realizing Sean's perseverance and valid point about living a little, gave in. "Fine. I'll go with you to the concert. But just this once you understand me?"

"Yes! Thank you Michelle! I will make it the best concert you have ever gone to; you won't be sorry!" Sean ran off, presumably to call his ex-partner, and probably only friend.

_Ugh,_ Michelle thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_

Michelle was interrupted from her thoughts by a young woman standing in the only outside accessible doorway of the boat house.

"May I help you?" Michelle asked in her usual professional tone.

"Yes, I am here to see King and Maxwell."

"Well, you came to the right place. I'm Michelle Maxwell, and that," Michelle points to Sean who was standing in the kitchen engaged in his conversation making hand gestures to the person on the other side of the line, "is my partner, Sean King. What can I help you with today?"

"I read about your work and I know that this isn't something you would normally do, but I have tried everything else, and now I am really desperate, but can you help find my daughter? She disappeared around eight this morning, and I have been worried sick. It isn't like her to just wander off like that. I went to the police, but they said that they can't do anything until it has been 24 hours. I can't wait that long to find my baby girl. I'll pay you whatever your normal rate is, just please, please, please help me find my little girl!" The woman was now in tears, shaking.

It broke Michelle's heart to hear that a little girl had gone missing, and she would take the case in a heartbeat, but like the woman said, this isn't something that they would normally do, so she would have to ask Sean before she committed to anything. Lucky for her, Sean ended his conversation, presumably because he noticed the young woman crying, and walked over to Michelle.

"Who is she and why is she crying?" Sean whispered to Michelle.

"She can be our new client if you are willing to work a kind of case we aren't used to working."

"What kind of case?"

"A disappearance of who I think is her daughter. She just said that she disappeared, and that she'd pay us our normal rate, before bursting out into tears," Michelle whispered back to Sean, watching the expression on his face change as he heard the word "disappearance".

"I'll do anything to find this woman's daughter," Sean said as his gaze fell upon the young woman, "as long as you're up for it too."

"I'm game."

"Good. Now lets see how much more we can get out of her," Sean said as he walked over to where the crying woman was now standing.

* * *

Alyssa got up from the creaky bed when she heard a noise outside the door that was the only other escape besides the window. The door slowly opened, revealing the same guy who took her off her lawn this morning. He was about 6' 4' and was built like a truck. His broad shoulders and mean look on his face displayed his as badder than he was, which was good for him in this line of work. His appearance scared Alyssa into not fighting him. He had in his hand a small little tray, which he placed on the ground next to the now vacant bed.

"Eat up."

Those were the only two words he spoke to her just before he closed the metal door on his way out. Alyssa looked at the tray and saw that there was only a piece of bread and what looked like a piece of beef jerky. Other than the little cup with water in it, there was nothing on the tray that could help her get out of that window.

Alyssa once again sat on the creaky bed, picked up the tray, set it in her lap, and thought, _What in the world is going on?_

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Should i continue? I know its short, but it is the starting chapter so bare with me.**

**Reviews are AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been a while...homework...**

**but here's the chapter! hope you like it! please review!**

Alyssa sat cross legged on the concrete floor that is her prison. She had gotten tired of sitting on the smelly floor, so here on the floor she sat. The bread that was given to her was stale and moldy, but hunger overpowered her fear and disgust. Picking off the moldy places calmed her mind and the water soothed her sore and raspy throat. She slowly sipped the water, not wanting to waste it in one gulp or worse spilling it. She didn't know when the next time she will have to eat or see food again, so she took this as an opportunity to savor every nibble and sip. The jerky dried out her throat even more, so Alyssa set it to the side, not planning on picking it up again.

Alyssa was just finishing the last drop of water in the little cup, when she heard footsteps coming towards the metal door. She quickly placed the cup back on the tray and climbed off the floor and back onto the bed.

The door opened and slammed against the metal wall. A different man stood in front of her, an even taller, bulkier man, with a marine style haircut, short and black. His eyes were a piercing blue, with a freshly cleaned face. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and thin black tie. He was an exact replica of an agent from Men in Black. He gazed around the room, his eyes finally falling upon Alyssa. Their eyes met, sending shudders through her. He spoke, his voice low and husky, "Get up. Don't delay. We are leaving."

She obeyed out of fear of his wrath. Once she fully stood, he roughly grabbed her by her biceps and dragged her out of the room she so desperately wanted to leave. As they walked down a dimly lit hallway, his grip got tighter on her arm, the pain searing through her body. He started to walk faster, but Alyssa tripped on a bump in the carpet. He kept his grip on her and pulled her back to her feet, inflicting more pain to surge through her. They continued walking turning down different halls, but all Alyssa could think was, I miss that room.

* * *

"Do you have any recent pictures that we could use?"

"Yes, here. This is her school picture that was taken a few weeks ago." The woman handed Michelle a small photo. The girl in the photo was adorable. She had her long brown hair in two french braids, with pink ribbons at the ends. Her blue-grey eyes were looking straight at the camera, color matching her blue short sleeve shirt she was wearing. She had faint freckles along the top of her checks. She looked like she was only 6 or 7 years old.

"Ms, your daughter is adorable," Michelle stated.

"Thank you," the woman replied, her attention still on memories of her daughter.

"Um, I hate to intrude," at this Michelle turned to face Sean, shocked by his politeness, "but I don't think I caught you or your daughter's name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Christine McGawth, and my daughter is Alyssa. She's only seven years old, and my only child."

"Nice to meet you, only I wish it were under better conditions. Um, I know that this might be hard for you but we need to ask some routine questions that will help us in locating Alyssa," Sean said as he fished out a pen and pencil from the top of his desk.

"Yeah, okay, but this does mean that you will try and help me right?" Christine asked with concern in her voice. She pushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her hair was a little lighter than Alyssa's, and only shoulder length. She had bags under her eyes, and wrinkles along her forehead. She was wearing a grass green sweater with dark blue jeans. She had the total opposite feel to her then Michelle. Christine's vibe was more laid back and motherly, while Michelle was her opposite in her normal work clothes, dress pants, white shirt and her blazer.

Sean couldn't help but stare at both women in front of him. To him, Michelle's clothing choice was more beautiful, and sexy, then the outfit of Christine. he tried to imagine Michelle in laid back attire, her body more relaxed, not so uptight. He concentrated hard, but had no success. he was pulled from his thoughts by Michelle clearing her throat.

He looked away from Michelle, and opened his notebook to a clean sheet before turning to Christine.

"Can you go through the last moments that you saw Alyssa?"

"I was going inside my house just for a second to get water for Alyssa and I, and when I got back out she was gone! She disappeared from the gated backyard. At first I thought she was just playing some game. So I called out to her and looked all over the yard, but I couldn't find her. I then thought maybe if she saw me going inside she would come out; I waited for hours but she didn't come out. And when it was 3 o'clock, I had enough and went to look for her again but I couldn't find her. So I went to the police, but they said they couldn't do anything about it. And...and..." Christine was in all out sobs by this point, unable to form her last sentence.

Tough as nails, hard as rock, Michelle, looked like she was on the verge of tears when Christine broke down. Sean just watched her, amazed and confused. Amazed by the new version of Michelle in front of him, beautiful still even when on the edge of tears. Confused at how this woman was able to get to this new side of Michelle that was never seen by her partner. The caring, soft hearted, Michelle.

Sean, did the only logical thing he could think of doing; grabbing a box of tissues. He placed the box on the coffee table and lightly led Christine to the couch. Once she sat down, she pulled out a tissue from the box. Michelle dragged over a chair, and sat down across from Christine. Sean, now knowing what to do, pulled up his chair and placed it next to Michelle and sat down. They all just sat there, saying nothing, just thinking and crying. Five minutes and many tissues later, he box ran out. Sean took this as his cue to go and find another box, wherever Edger put them, and Michelle to continue asking questions.

"I hate to ask, but where is her father?" Michelle asked but quickly added, "It may help us."

"Um... her father is dead. He was a marine, and was killed last year in a suicide bomber attack. It has been just Alyssa and I since."

"So no exboyfriends that could want revenge, right?"

"No."

"What is your occupation? Any enemies that you could have made in work?"

"I am a elementary school teacher, I don't think that anyone I work with would take Alyssa. They all adore her."

"Did you have any conferences outside i f state recently?"

"No," Christine said. Then her face lit up, then dropped with fear. "I was on the jury for an assault case a couple of weeks ago, though. The defense's family was not very happy with our verdict. Especially the father. You don't think that he could have taken my baby girl?"

Sean came back in the room to hear the last part of their conversation. He dropped the box of tissues on the table and looked at Michelle, reading her thoughts.

There had been a big legal case last month about a drug dealer sexually assaulting a young women. He did it before, but none of the other victims wanted to testify. The family of the dealer refused to believe that the woman was telling the truth. It had been on the news for weeks, and it caused Sean to become very over protective of Michelle and where she went. Michelle hated it, always having Sean on her back and watching her, not letting her go anywhere alone. They had a huge argument about it, and came to the compromise that he would give her a little space only till the verdict was made.

"Do you mean the case against the drug dealer Russel Granthford?"

"Yes."

Sean and Michelle shared another silent conversation. They did this for a few moments and only stopped when Christine blowed her nose on a tissue from the newly found box.

They both had worry spread across their faces as they turned to face Christine.

"Did you know that his father was once on trial for kidnapping and murder a few years ago? He was never convicted because some witness just dropped off the face of the earth." Sean started.

"He's got people everywhere. The girl wasn't found till 6 months later." Michelle finished.

At this Christine broke down into all out sobs.

**Continue?**


End file.
